


halo

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: To think that Yukina wasn’t that easy to have a crush, let alone to fall in love for real.





	halo

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and really cheesy. also unbeta'd too so be wary of grammar mistakes, typos and ramblings.

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

Yukina rolled to her side, half-lidded eyes struggled to be fully opened in the midst of her current drowsiness. The light citrus scent greeted her nose warmly, a waft of comfortable familiarity on such a blissful morning. She felt lucky all of a sudden, truly blessed.

It was Sunday, she thought to herself, searching for a reason to stay in bed lazily without having to do much of her usual day-to-day activity. God bless Lisa for scheduling Roselia a rest this week as well. As much as Yukina liked to do a self-practice, she was not really in the mood for that today.

Yukina opened her eyes finally, in slow motion, colors and shapes all together forming a blurry lump in front of her very eyes. Even with her hazy gaze she knew what that was -or who that was- sleeping soundly next to her just like a peaceful toddler.

Her right hand moved so easily without Yukina putting much thought to it, lifted up until it touched a soft patch of skin and stroking it gently up and down. She brushed strands of brown locks that fell out of its way, smiling to herself as she did so. The other person purred into her touch, making soft sounds that never failed to made Yukina’s skin went slightly redder than its original color.

The sight of Kasumi sleeping next to her always made her felt at ease, safe and sound at their own little cocoon that she proudly called home. The guitarist glowed in yellow, basked on her full glory with the help of the morning sun slipping past the window from their side. Such sight had been with her for almost five years, every single morning and no less.

“Mmhm.” Half-lidded eyes opened slowly and Yukina pulled her hand back in return, guilt slowly creeping into the back of her mind. “Morning.”

“Sorry.” Yukina muttered back, “Did I wake you up?”

“No, it’s fine. You’re up early.” Kasumi said as her hands slipped their way through Yukina’s shirt, holding her waist as she did so. Soft hands caressed her bare skin slowly, honest yet careful. Yukina shivered slightly upon her touch, leaning in even closer into more comfortable proximity.

“Hey.” The brunette said again, “What is it?” She asked gently, putting much care to each of her words falling from her mouth. She had changed so much, Yukina thought. From way back when they were just carefree students to the present time when they both were working and responsible adults.

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

Sure, Kasumi was still Kasumi, an optimistic guitarist who believed that everything could be achieved by sheer will power only (and friends, and those cliché things that Yukina didn’t even bat an eye at). It was present more on subtle things, private expressions that she would only show to Yukina on times when they were alone.

Her gaze lingered longer for more than it should and her touch went softer, almost like a feather. Something about Kasumi had changed, and the most interesting thing about it that it was still the same Kasumi down on the core.

“Nothing,” Yukina mumbled, didn’t want to make Kasumi worried about her sudden neediness for an embrace. “Just wanted to curl up.”

“Oh.” Kasumi hummed again, a piece of music to Yukina’s ears for sure. “Are you sure?”

Yukina went quiet for a moment, decided to answer it with a simple touch instead. The silverette leaned forward, gripping Kasumi’s wrist with one hand as she placed a gentle peck on Kasumi’s cheek. The other girl simply melted into the touch as she let out a small smile when Yukina had pulled back.

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_

To think that Yukina wasn’t that easy to have a crush, let alone to fall in love for real.

Roselia had never been the one for cheesy love songs and longing poems, they weren’t like Pastel*Palettes who loved to sell sugar-coated dreams to their fans. No, they were never like that, and it was never crossed on Yukina’s mind to create a love song for their singles either.

She thought that it was just her inability to relate to other’s feeling, her lack of emotional capability to understand what romance means especially to young people like she was. Kasumi was always an anomaly, a shooting star that showed up out of nowhere, breaking through her carefully constructed wall.

It began as mini practice sessions on the weekends, sometimes also with a free meal courtesy of Kasumi. Remembering those simpler days made Yukina felt warm, it truly was the flavors of her youth. Greasy fries and overly sweet cup of coffee to piping hot takoyaki and fresh watermelon on a hot summer day.

 _You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

“I can tell that you have something on your mind.” Kasumi chuckled as she propped herself with one of her hand. “Go on, tell me!”

“I just—” Yukina stopped her tracks, rolling again so that she would fall to the bed with her back. “—thinking about—you.” The answer came out a bit restrained, but it wasn't like Yukina could easily describe what she was feeling right now anyway.

“Me?” Kasumi laughed softly, probably not the answer that she was expecting. “What about me!”

“High school you.” Yukina said again, “High school us.”

“How many years has it been again?” Kasumi said, “Is it a ten?”

“Yeah, I think.” The silverette nodded as Kasumi’s eyes lighted up, feeling excited with the topic of the conversation. “It’s been so long.”

“I know! Kinda want to meet everyone now, see what they have become.”

“We didn’t even go to the same school.” Yukina protested, eyebrows twitching as she did so. Kasumi had always been like this, it was one of those things that didn’t change and Yukina surely hope it would never change.

“Doesn’t matter since we still have the same group of friends.” She laughed again, “Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Is this—all of this— the future that you’re hoping for?” Her voice was huskier than the usual, low and mysterious as if she put so much weight into that one question. Was it? Yukina wondered, racking her brain for one single answer. But it wouldn’t come up, her mind wouldn’t think of anything that would be satisfactory for both of them right now.

“Why did you ask that?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, plopping herself back to bed, duvet covering her lower body. “Just something that crossed my mind.”

Yukina nodded, “I’m not sure if my old self ever thought of us being a possibility in the future.” She stated the truth, dating Kasumi like this was never be on her plan before, but performing on Future World Fest surely was.

“But if it’s me and Roselia, seeing our dream coming true it’s just—" She stopped for a while, memories of her performing on such a magnificent stage came rushing in, all the joy and glory, the satisfaction of reaching a life-long dream.

“—Even when I didn’t have a clear vision of it, it was surely what I had hoped for.”

“Hmm.” Kasumi hummed, shifting softly and listening closely. “And about us? You and me?”

“I don’t know,” Yukina said again, leaning closer as she did so. “But I’m happy now, maybe that’s a yes.” She captured her lips in one single movement, catching the other girl off guard. Kasumi opened her mouth slowly, letting Yukina deepened her kiss with the slip of her tongue. Both of her hands roamed back to the dip of Yukina’s hip, caressing its skin slowly as they went further.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

“I love you,” Kasumi whispered when they pulled, gasping for air. Those words escaped to the room so effortlessly beautiful that it made Yukina’s head slightly dizzy, like she was drunk on the very essence of love itself, falling hard and deeper every time into Kasumi’s embrace.

Yukina reached for the girl, hands tucking her white shirt as she struggled for words with her mouth still slightly parted, longing for another kiss. “I love you too.” She said finally.

Kasumi gave her a small smile for the last time, propping herself up and then sat straight up on her bed, back against the lights coming from the outside. Yellow glow illuminated her whole figure, leaving Yukina to stare in awe in the space, basking herself on the very presence of her girlfriend.

 _Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

“Marry me.” Yukina blurted out, both eyes blinded with the magnificent glow that she witnessed, almost if a halo just formed on the top of Kasumi’s head.

“What?” Confused from what Yukina just said out of the blue, Kasumi decided to just ask for it. She leaned again, touching forehead with the older girl. “What was that?”

But Yukina pushed her away, rolling to her side as she reached for the nightstand, desperately searching for something on its drawer. Kasumi stared in confusion, her brows twitched up and down as she watched Yukina’s serious expression.

“What are you doing?”

In just a moment she pulled out something, a thin leftover thread from god knows where and tied it into a small circle. She rolled over again, lightly colored gaze met in the stillness of the empty room.

“Marry me.” She held out the thread, propping herself up to match Kasumi’s height. The girl still looked confused but Yukina yanked her wrist anyway, putting the said thread on her ring finger.

“Wh—” Kasumi choked on her words, unsure what she should say. “Why so sudden?” She asked, eyes clouded with worries.

Yukina knew perfectly well what she had just said and what did those words meant, how much depth that she wanted to go with it. But then again Kasumi’s halo was still here much to her amazement, didn’t seem like it was going to go anywhere any time soon. The girl she loved the most, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She nodded, her choice and her words were the truth and truth only.

Kasumi cupped her cheeks instead, thumbs brushing with the softness of her own skin. She leaned in for a small kiss, moving along her jaw and neck as she went further down and peppered even more kisses.

“I will. Oh my god, _I will_.”

 _You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_

Small sparks of joy blossomed within Yukina’s heart as the words echoed within her thoughts, hands moving on its own accord for something to hold on to. Kasumi’s neck was the easiest answer as she dragged the girl to fall back to the comfort of their bed, basking entirely on each other’s very presence.

“You scared me.” Kasumi giggled, keeping Yukina close as she did so. “That was unexpected.”

“I just—”

“What?”

“The moment felt right.” She admitted, even she wasn’t expecting such to come out from her mouth. “I just looked at you and felt that I want this for like—forever.”

“And that’s why you said that?”

“Yes.”

“It makes me happy!” Kasumi said again, her lightly colored orbs lighted up as her expression changed. “Even though I want to be the one who said it first.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

A small smile formed on Yukina’s face as she snuggled closer on Kasumi’s embrace, letting her head rest on the other’s chest while her mind wandered to the endless possibility that the future could offer for her, with Kasumi by her side.

She looked up briefly, Kasumi’s face still illuminated in a yellow glow much to her surprised. The golden hour will end soon, she mumbled, and thus she let herself fall back into slumber once again.

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ kevin simm - halo (acoustic)


End file.
